


Stained Sheets

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of blood, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: "Ao felt thankful it happened here, and not somewhere exposed like last time."Something sorta quick and small.Again theres some mature themes so read at your own volition.
Relationships: Ao/Kashin Koji
Kudos: 9





	Stained Sheets

Ao’s face rubbed itself into the soft pillow, after such a tasking day he at least managed to find a decent place to sleep most other places had beds hard as rocks and pillows that might as well be thin strips of cardboard. The soft, cool, silky sheets comforted his aching body, it didn’t help that it happened to be fairly hot that night too, he decided to sleep shirtless with the covers off, without his prosthetic arm. He never minded his prosthetic leg, it helps when he doesn’t remember he no longer has one while getting up for a drink.

His mind played an interesting reel, he dreamed of someplace warm, the familiar salty wind hitting his face as he stood content next to someone with deep crimson hair, taking a deep breathe, he could smell a warm, sweet smell of iron.

Wait.

His eye shot open, he knew that smell better than anyone. His heart began to race as he sensed another presence lingering in the room along with the sound of a heavy fabric dropping to the floor.

A new weight pressing on the bed right behind him. Now that it was closer he could get a better glimpse of him, a familiar pointed mask reflecting some of the moons light, and he could smell his familiar scent.

“What are you doing here?” Ao said aloud. No response. Highly unusual coming from him especially.

In less than a second, Ao felt hands wrap around his torso, snaking their way up his chest. He couldn’t react fast enough, the clinking of a belt unbuckling itself sent flashbacks through his head.

“Don’t talk.” Kashin growled, his right arm that slid under him caressed over Ao’s metallic chest finding its way to Ao’s left pec. His calloused fingers scraped over his nipple, Ao noticed his fingers felt wet with something as he slid easily around his body

Ao gasped from the sudden rush, grabbing his arm to stop him. “W-Wait-!”

Before he could finish Kashin moved his hand to grab at his throat, he could feel the air being squeezed out of him, “Don’t try to resist it, otherwise _this_ breaks.” Gripping onto his throat tighter, Ao started feeling light headed, but he knew it would be worse for him if he passed out, reaching up to tap his hand to let go.

“Wonderful.” Kashin hummed, releasing his grasp. Letting Ao gasp for air Kashin quickly went back to work, his hand made its place rightfully back at Ao’s sensitive nipple, catching it between his fingers, flicking and pinching it.

Ao squeezed his eye shut, its not like this has happened before, every time Kashin finished a mission for Kara or whenever he felt the need to relieve himself, he’d always find Ao and do as he pleased. Ao felt thankful it happened here, and not somewhere exposed like last time. All he could do is patiently wait until Kashin finished playing with him.

Exhausting his nipple Kashin moved his fingers to invade Ao’s mouth. Ao gagged from how deep his fingers went and the grimy taste of blood on his tongue.

“Do you like the taste? It should be familiar.” Kashin purred as he assaulted his mouth. Ao didn’t want to try and decipher what he meant by that. He just hoped he meant another nin from Kiri.. and not someone he cared for.

His fingers slid around feeling every tooth, rubbing against his tongues surface to get Ao to lick his fingers clean. Ao knew Kashin did it to mock him, he could bite his fingers off at any moment but if he did, he’d face something much worse.

Ao grunted the moment he felt a hardened bulge hungrily thrusting itself against his backside, the thin fabric of his boxers let him feel Kashin's cock desperately wanting to enter him.

Finally releasing Ao’s mouth, a long line of saliva dripping from the corner of his lips, Kashin held onto his face with his drenched fingers and kissed the back of his neck. Ao’s body shuddered and coiled from every soft peck and nip Kashin laid on him.

Panting, Kashin slid his hand down to Ao’s groin, adding pressure against Ao’s dick through his boxers. Ao couldn’t control himself from letting out a conflicted whine when Kashin started rubbing his erecting member.

“That’s my favourite outer~” Kashin’s hot breathe whispered into his ear. Moving on with his other hand he roughly pulled down his boxers exposing his half erect shaft, twitching with the slightest drop of pre-cum dripping from his tip.

He hated this, when it starts feeling good. Even though it’s not suppose to, Kashin would always have his way with him. No matter how much he’d touch and make him feel so good, he always knew it was in exchange for him. His body. His being. Moans broke free from his resistance, rocking his hips in motion with every stroke Kashin gifted him.

Kashin picked up the pace of his hips grinding against the curve of Ao’s backside, moving faster and panting loudly. In return he stroked Ao vigorously, squeezing and feeling the tip of his cock, Ao’s chest started to spasm as he began breathing heavily alongside him, holding onto Kashin’s locked arm, still holding the base of his chin. The rough material of Kashin’s clothes chaffed against Ao’s sweaty, exposed back as Kashin pulled him in closer.

With one final stroke Ao cried out as he came onto himself and the sweat covered sheets, Kashin following behind him as he thrusted himself into him, letting out a moan to signal his climax, his warm cum covering Ao’s back.

Not one moment spared him from the guilt that flooded Ao’s mind, he wanted to outlast him, not give him the satisfaction that he succeeded in making him bend to his touch. Calming down he felt Kashin’s arm slide away under him, turning around to face him, he wanted to give him a rebellious dirty look, but he had already disappeared.

He didn’t feel like sleeping on these ruined sheets, filthy from his encounter and fake pleasure he indulged himself in. Sitting himself up, still raw from the experience, he should check himself out before the morning hits.


End file.
